Litsen To What I Say
by Nalieya
Summary: Ichigo goes to the new american mall with her friend Mimi they bolth get Their Fortunes Told and Ichigo is shocked by her fortune, what will happen when a certain green haired Alien finds out? will ichigo also make some new friends? RATED m for future lemons, language, and content. Please be nice my first book ever. chapter 6 now out!
1. The beggining

Nalieya: hey guys this is my first story ever so please be nice, so anyway me and my friend wrote this book when we were bored. my friends will go by yuki and rei.

Rei: are you gonna get on with it yet?

Yuki: be nice rei she still has to say the disclaimer

Nalieya: ya rei, anyway

I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW NOR THE CHARACTERS.

Yuki: now let it begin!

Chapter 1 " The Begging"

ICHIGO P.O.V.

"Ugh" sighed Ichigo as she walked down the street with her friend Mimi. Ichigo`s feet were sore and aching after walking around Tokyo all day long. She was going to the mall to check out the brand new american mall that had opened up in Tokyo that very morning. Apon arrival at the mall Ichigo and Mimi were shocked by how weird it was compared to a japanese mall. "Wow!" exclaimed Mimi. "Ichigo look!" yelled Mimi as she pointed to a black and purple shop." look a fortune teller shop!" "come on Ichigo lets go and check it out!" " ok but its kinda dark looking almost like that one american shop they just put in the japanese mall, What was it called again? oh yeah wasnt it Hot Topic or something like that?"said Ichigo "yeah it was, anyway lets go in now." as the two girls walked into the shop they were greated by three girls. one by the looks of it was around 20 years old. she was very beautiful, she had golden blonde hair that was about the length of her shoulders she also wore a single pigtail that went to her mid arm. she wore a very beautiful black and blue corset dress, the corset was black and the rest of the dress was blue with a single slit down the left leg. the sleaves of the dress was a see through blue, silky cloth that was elagantly flowing by her sides, she also wore black thigh high high hell boots with blue lacing and a blue choker with black lacing that appeared to be connected to the dress by two black had a serious look on her face yet her baby blue eyes were look happy that they had just got there first customers. The next girl was shorter, she looked around 9 or 10 years old. she had long brown pigtails that went to her thigh, she wore a red and white komono with brown sandals and a really creepy little kid smile that sent shivers down Ichigos spine, but if she didnt have that smile on her face Ichigo thought she was beautiful for a child so young along with her beautiful brown eyes. The last girl to the right was to the looks of it was 18, she wore her Pink hair down except for two short pig tails on top of her head. she wore a baby blue chinese sun dress that was poofy around the skirt, and the top peace rapped around her neck and showed quiet alot of clevage, wich Ichigo might add had were big, they still fit her skinny beautiful tiny girl figure though with purple eyes and a cute smile. she wore blue high heel ankle shoes showing off a blue lillie pedicure on her toes and a think dark blue bracelet on her left arm. all and all they were very beautiful obiously sisters just by looks. Ichigo was snapped out of thought when the older girl said " so i guess we better introduce our selfs then get to the back room to tell your fortunes or you can look around the shop." said the older girl with now a gorgeous smile on her face. " so my name is Miko Otonashi and thease are my sisters, Yuki, (pointing to the youngest girl) and Rei ( as she pointed to the other girl) I am 20 years old, Yuki is 10 years old, and Rei is 18, And you are?" " oh my name i Ichigo and This is Mimi." "ok very nice names i might add, now do you want to have your fortune`s told to you?" " yes please!" said Mimi right away "And you?" " oh yes please" said Ichigo, as the Miko and Rei led them into a room with a table and bad lighting. "ok will you please sit down?" as they were told Ichigo and Mimi sat down in the two chairs presented on one side of the table, Rei & Miko sat on the other side of the table. " let me see your hand" said Miko to Ichigo. " and let me see yours" Rei said to Mimi. they did as told again and gave there hands to the two Girls. "Oh my you have quiet the future ahead of you Mimi" said rei. " you will have two children with a man who`s name starts with I, you will also live a long and happy life as a vet and will die old, warm and happy in her sleep." said Rei " oh Really? Wow thank you, thank you!" exclaimed Mimi. " oh Ichigo i have to go ill see you at school on Monday." said Mimi as she looked at her Phone. " ok " said Ichigo, as Mimi left soon followed by Rei. Miko Looked at Ichigos hand and said " my my you have quiet a rich Future, you will save the world countless times, along with having 3 children." oh really?! with who?"said Ichigo "with a man whos name starts with a k." " WHAT? A K? WHAT ABOUT MASAYA?!"

Nalieya: haha cliff hanger on the first chapter :3

Rei: your crazy, you might get negative comments for this.

Nalieya: oh i hope not because i am crazy and i believe that they love me

Rei: hmmhm ok you think that Nal.

( fight in the background )

Yuki: uh ok well i guess this is a job for me to finish of this chapter as Rei goes to her Emo Corner Because she lost.

Nalieya: HAHA take that, ok well by you guys!


	2. What do you mean k?

Nalieya: hey guys im back and i wanted to post a new chapter early as so here it is!

Kisshu: when am i gonna be in the story?

Rei: soon enough

Nalieya: oh your back from your emo corner, are you now?

Rei: (Glare)

Kisshu: are they going to fight again?

Yuki: yup any way ill do the disclaimer Nalieya DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW NOR THE CHARACTERS, except she owns me and rei.

Nalieya: you know it

Rei: she does not own me and never will!

Nalieya: i do own rei and your picture because i drew, it rei isnt even your real name anyway, also my spelling might be a little dodgy in this chapter, and since yuki acknowledged me owning her she gets a virtural cookie!

Yuki: yay!

Rei: ugh, theres no winning with this chick, anyway on with the story.

Chapter 2 "What do you mean k?"

Normal P.O.V.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN K?! I ONLY KNOW ONE K AND PLEASE GOD NOT HIM!? screamed Ichigo

as ichigo was blabing about this current information miko slammed a book down on the table infront of her snapping ichigo out of her confused rage." Calm down Ichigo!" miko quietly screamed at the angry red head.

" obiously you only know one guy the a name that starts with a k and you dont like him, but there is no need to get angry!" miko said as Rei and yuki walked in " she is right you know" said yuki. "Yuki is right anyway how many guys in the world have a name that starts with a k hmm ichigo?" said rei " um i dont know " said ichigo kinda calmer than before

" thats right too many to know or count and just because you only know one guy with this name doesnt mean it will be him." said miko. ichigo sighed in releif as she thought about it more thouroly `atleast it mostlikley wont be kisshu im happier at that fact` thought ichigo

"Ok now what is the full name of the man you do not like?" said miko

" oh its kisshu and he is not exactly human either" said ichigo " what do you mean not `exactly` human?" said yuki " umm well he is an alien that loves me but its not exactly returned since i love my ayoma-kun and also the fact he tryed to kill me and abduct me doesnt help that situation either." mummbled ichigo with a powuty look on her face as she said the last part, and as she thought of masaya she blushed a slight bit at the subject she was thinking about.

the other girls saw this but paid it no attention. "ok so he is an alien who is in love with you yet he has tryed to kill you, well let me see your hand again to see if it says any more" said miko just as she said this ichigo`s lil mew charm screamed " alien! alien!" and ichigo said " oh gomenasai i have to leave now!" yelled ichigo as she ran out the door " just as she left she yelled " ill see you later i promise!" just as she ran out side and around the corner the main topic of the conversation just appeared next to her

" did you miss me koneko chan?" said kisshu " no i did not" said ichigo just as she tryed to kick him he teleported out of reach " your always this feisty arent you kitty kat? anyway what were you talking about with those girls?" said kisshu.

" nothing you need to be conserned about you baka!" " why are you here anyway?" she yelled up at him since he was hovering " im here for you my sweet" he saidwith his cannies showing as he smiled cheek from cheek " no i told you a thousand times i wont leave with you or be yours and anyway i have ayo..ma" just as she thought about the recent events in her love life she remembered that masaya left to permanently live in america.

she lowerd her head to were her bangs were covering her face as tears slowly creeped out of her eyes hoping kisshu wouldent notice, yet of course he did notice and he flew down to her and said " whats wrong koneko chan? why are you crying?"

" NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS" she yelled starting to run from him but just as she turned around to run he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug, after watching her he soon found out why she was crying, of course it was because of that damn tree hugger masaya. " kisshu let go of me!" yelled ichigo " no " he said simply.

"Ichigo i know your hurting but you dont have to be alone im here for you and ill never leave you for any reason no matter what it is, i, i love you ichigo, i know you dont love me but i promise ill be there for you until the day i die." kisshu said sadness clear in her serious voice.

apon hearing this ichigo broke down in his arms and sobbed into his shirt. he held her close for the first time in his life without her trying to escape, he put his hand on her head and rested his head on hers. he loved her so much but she never took him serious and he wanted to know how to tell her how he felt and for her to say the same, as she started to calm down he noticed she was tired and exausted from her ordeal and he took her an teleported her home and put her in her bed and pulled the covers over her and said " its okay as i said i will never leave you alone ill be here untill you tell me to leave" with this she doesnt know why but she felt safe with her ex enemy sitting at the foot of her bed. she couldent help but start to drowze off as her eye lids felt heavier and heavier soon she fell asleep. " good nigh my koneko angel, ill see you in the morning."

Yuki: omg i think you out did yourself but thats just me.

rei: ya i hate to admit it but its good.

Nalieya: why thank you i cant tell myself because i wrote this chapter myself but i think i did good.

Kisshu: when will there be a lemon?

Rei: ugh men.

Nalieya: probably a chapter or two from now, maybe three anyway its 2A.M here and i might right the next chapter now well see you next time my fluffy bunnies!

Rei: fluffy bunnies?

Nalieya: yes fluffy bunnies, hey its 2 in the morning and im bored if i wanna call them this i will now shut up and go to your emo corner, bye bye my fluffy bunnies!


	3. Can Love Blossom In A Dead Heart?

Nalieya:

hey guys im back its still 2 am and im bored but cant sleep, rei and yuki arent online so its just me and kish so no funneh buisness kish would you please.

Kisshu:

ok well here it is Nal DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW NOR THE CHARACTERS well except rei and yuki.

Nalieya:

WARNING~ LEMMON INCOMING! ok now on with the story!

Chapter 3 "Can Love Blossom in a Dead Heart?"

Normal P.O.V.

as ichigo started to awake she relized that kisshu was half on her bed and half on the floor asleep. she remembered her ordeal yesterday and smiled softly at how nice he has become since the last battle with deep blue.

as she sat up hazily she had a throbbing head ache and puffy eyes from crying alot.

she sighed and got up to go to her bathroom to see the condition she was in for herself,and just as she left kish woke up and slowy raised his head from the bed and saw that ichigo wasnt in bed and he heard soft noises from the bathroom as he walked toward the bathroom he heard singing, ichigo was singing nickelback if everyone cared and he felt something he couldnt pin point it but he just passed it off as a weird human thing. kish knocked on the door and said "ichigo what are you doing?"

"oh just looking into the mirror thinking if i should take a shower." `oh shit` thought ichigo `why did i say the last part he didnt need to know that.`

"ha, so are you ok honey, are you still upset?"said kisshu seriously and just as he said that there was silence, untill ichigo opened the door swifty and kissed kisshu on the lips. of course he was shocked but he wasnt complaining and just kissed her back passionately. they rapped there arms around each other to deepen the kiss.

Flash Back

"i wonder am i developing love for kisshu in my shatterd heart?" said ichigo as she sat on the side of the tub trying to soothe her acheing head ichigo sighed at thinking about the fortune she received from miko. she blushed a crimson red at the thoughts of having 3 kids with kish.

End Flash Back

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LEMON WARNIG ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo moaned kisshu as he kissed her neck "K-kisshu im not sure if im read im stil a-a a virgin" moaned ichigo " its ok i am too" said kish as he picked her up bridal style to the bed he layed her on the bed gently as if she was glass and then he kissed her passionately kisshu ripped of her night gown witch she put on in the bathroom, ichigo tugged on kish`s shirt and kish obliged by takeing it off and continueing there kiss.

ichigo moaned as kish grabbed her breast relizeing she still had her bra on he un-latched it and took off his own pants. ichigo slid off her panties as he grabbed her breast and kissed it as ichigo moaned kish`s little friend poked around between her legs and kish said " ichigo are you sure?" ichigo nodded and kish slowly went into her and she moaned loudly. he let her adjust to his invasion before he pulled back and thrusted into her breaking her virgin wall. Ichigo moaned loudly in pain as tears formed in her eyes. kish noticed this and said " are you ok?" she nodded and he proeceded to move back and forth.

ichigo moaned loudly as the terrible pain soon faded into pleasure, soon enough they bolth reached climax and kish callapsed on ichigo as they bolth were breathing heavily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Lemon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ichigo rapped her arms around kish and held him tight to her body in a loveing embrace. kisshu pulled back to lay next to her and look into her eyesand put his hand on her face and said "i love you." ichigo smiled and looked back and said "i-i-i love you too kish" ichigo snuggled next to kish and slowly started to fall asleep. kish said " i love you and always will and will never leave you" but he then relized she was asleep" hmm ill tell you later as he fell asleep next to his koneko-chan.

Nalieya: ha yuki and rei missed out well what do you think everyone and kish?

Kisshu: Nose Bleed* passes out

Nalieya: hmmhm ill take that as it was good so if you would please my fluffy bunnies reveiw and tell me what you think, and remember if you dont have anything nice to say dont say it at all! so bye bye!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHOR`S NOTE!

Nalieya: hey guys im back but unfortionently i have writers block and if my dear fluffy bunnies would like a new chapter i would please like some help on chapter 4 and 5.

so what should i do for these chapters? if you have an idea please tell me and be nice about it.

Yuki: so no new chapter? awww.

Nalieya: dont worry heres a virtual cookie because you are so nice, unlike rei.

Rei: i heard that, anyway so when are we coming back into the story?

Nalieya: soon, soon but right now its kish and strawberry

Kisshu: hey im back from the hospital, so whats going on?

Nalieya: oh ya forgot you were there, he had to get a blood tranplant from loosing too much blood from the nose bleed from last chapter.

Rei: makes sense.

nalieya: anyway thanks guys for your patience and my thanks to MewMewCloud for the nice reveiw, ok untill next time my fluffie bunnies!


	5. To pick up the peices

Nal: hey guys im back, i got some ideas from yuki.

Yuki: ^.^

Nal: also i drew the picture of what miko,rei,and yuki look like so ill put those up on google soon

Yuki: yay

Rei: are we in this chapter?

Nal: yes, yes we are

Ichigo: ok so why did ayoma-kun leave again?

Nal: oh hey strawberry when did you get here?

Masaya: why did i leave?

Rei: oh no the tree hugger is here!

Nal: who let you in?

Ykui: leave or ill open the gate that is protecting you from the mob

Masaya: NO i wont leave my ichigo here with him! ( points to kish that has an evil smirk on his face)

Nal: well first of all you did leave her to go to america and kish was there to pick up the peices

Masaya: and what mob are you talking about?

Yuki: this one ( pulls gate open as hundreds of crazy fan girls run out at him with pitch forks & torches )

Rei & Kisshu break down laughing.

Ichigo: be nice you four

Nal: no and now the disclaimer I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW NOR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT REI AND YUKI

Yuki: hmmhm now on this the story!

Chapter 4 "To pick up the pieces"

NORMAL p.o.v

As ichigo awoke she remembered last night and blushed at the thought of her and kish, she looked to her side and saw kish asleep facing the wall. ichigo sat up to see that it was still nght almost morning.

ichigo got up and threw on a tanktop and some shorts and went down stairs to get some breakfeast, just as she walked into the kitchen she remembered her parents are going to be gone all summer on a couples cruise. she sighed at the thought of being alone all summer since zakuro, mint, ryou, keiichiro, and lettuce left to do there own thing for summer, but she then soon rememberd she had pudding, Mimi, kish, and those other girls from the shop she could hang out with.

ichigo went to the fridge and got some milk and cereal because she felt too lazy to cook any food right now. Back up stairs, kish had slowy started to awake and relized that the bed was empty except for him where he was lying. kish got dressed and went to search for his koneko-chan and found her in the kitchen cleaning her bowl. kisshu snuck up behind his beloved and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, ichigo was startled but expected it and smiled at him as they were still hugging.

ichigo turned around in his arms and pecked him on the lips." so did you like last night kitten?" said kish

"of course i did" said ichigo in a matter of fact tone. "ha thought so, so what are we going to do today?" kisshu said

" well i have to go see miko, rei, and yuki later so thats a part of my day"said ichigo

" oh you mean those weird looking girls?"kisshu said "yup"said ichigo " so what were you guys talking about yesterday anyway, i asked you but you never awnserd me" kisshu said

"oh i was just getting my fortune told with Mimi" said ichigo as kish finally let her go.

"ah, so what was the fortune?" kisshu said " oh um well it was about my future." ichigo said nervously. " what about your future?" kisshu said now fully intrested. " it was about how many kids i will have and who with."ichigo said. with a smirk kisshu said " how many and who with?" ichigo hated being questioned but obliged and said " three kids and with a person who`s name starts with k who im assuming is ..." ichigo trailed off as she thought about the awnser. " me " kish said finnishing her sentence for her with a wide grin showing off his cannies

" yeah i would assume so" ichigo said with a soft smile. kisshu kissed ichigo passionately " i love you ichigo, and having kids will only bring us together more." kisshu said. just as thought about it, she has been feeling weird today and they didnt use protection, and if he was human she wouldent bother thinking about being pregnant hours after sex, yet he is a alien so there might be a faster development time. ichigo just passed it off as one of her weird thoughts she normally gets, she would have to remember to get a pregnancy test in two weeks from now.

" well i should get ready to go to the mall to meet them there at the shop." said ichigo

" ok koneko-chan" kisshu said happily. " well kish your welcome to have anything you want here and i promise ill be back soon" said ichigo as she was about to leave the apartment after getting dressed properly to go into public. " ok kitten, ill see you later" kish said as he kissed her forehead. ichigo left and proceeded to walk towards the american mall.

Nal: so what ya guy think hmm?

Rei: good, it was good.

Yuki: it was awesome! i love it so sweet.

Yuki: i hope she is pregnant

Nal: maybe maybe, actually most likely but where did kish and ichigo go?

Yuki & Rei pointed to the closet

Nal: ah i knew she liked him, anyway is masaya dead or did he survive?

Masaya: i survived you bitches!

Rei: Yuki would you please open the gate?

Yuki: ill be glad to ( opens fan girl gate)

Masaya: shit,shit,shit,shit,shit!

Nalieya: ok while he gets mauled let me just say that ichigo is 20 years old and she lives in her own apartment that has 3 bedrooms 2 bathrooms a kitchen and a living room.

Yuki: yay so her parents wont be a problem.

Nalieya: hmmhm so anyway i love you my fluffy bunnies and ill see you soon!


	6. Yukis Decision

Nal: hi guys i was jsut bored and im watching titanic currently so ya i just wanted to write.

Rei: nal get on with it

Nal: fine miss pouty no funnie business

Yuki: sigh* this is how they normally are so ill continue it.

NALIEYA DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW NOR THE CHARACTERS, except me, rei and miko.

Rei: she does n...(nal puts duck tape on her mouth)

Nal: ok before you say i dont own you, i do , your character anyway, now on with the story while i give Yuki a virtual cookie.

Yuki: yay

Chapter 5 " Yuki`s Decsion."

Normal P.O.V.

Ichigo continued her way to the american mall to see Miko, Rei, Yuki and talk to them about her fortune was supposed to happen any time soon. she wanted to know if she really was pregnant and didnt want to wait two weeks to be able to use a pregnancy test or have some signs show her themselves. ichigo wanted to be prepared if she was pregnant.

what seemed like forever to ichigo she finally reached the mall and went in to the direction of the fortune shop.

when she walked into the shop she was greated by Miko and Rei with smiles and hugs, in the shop there was a japanese song playing but it was sang in english, it was talking about flying to a golden sky so she was guessing that the song was called golden sky. Miko and Rei stopped hugging ichigo and said " ichigo your absolutely glowing, so how have you been doing these past few days?"

" i have been good what about you guys?"ichigo said happily. " we have been good thanks for asking" rei said. " good, thats good but where is Yuki?" ichigo said curiously.

" oh she is not here, she has school." rei said, " she is still only 10 you know." miko said with a smile. " oh yeah i keep forgeting she looks older than she is." ichigo said."so what have you come here for, surely you didnt come here just to vist, did you?" said miko. " oh yes i came here because last time i was here i had to leave early before you told me the full name and if it was in the near future." ichigo said seriously.

" ok then lets go to the back room so we can proceed" miko said. as they walked into the room Ichigo sat where she had sat previously and the miko did the same. ichgio gave miko her hand palm up miko grabbed her hand gently and looked intensly at it. " ok your palm says that you will have a child soon, very soon."miko said. ichigos heart skipped a beat in both fear and excitement, with a mix of love. " and ... and.. im sorry, but it says the man you will be having this child with name is indeed Kisshu." said miko solomly. ichigo soon relized that the feeling she had earlier that morning was indeed as what she thought it was. ichigo didnt act the way miko and rei thought she would, they were starting to suspect something and soon relized that earlier they thought her skin was radiant witch is normally common with pregnant women.

"Ichigo, do you have some thing you need to tell us, your face looks worried." rei said oviously knowing the awnser already.

" um ok ill tell you." ichigo paused and thought of what to say, the truth or a lie.

"when i left your shop the other day i ran into kisshu"... ichigo explained the entire situation and how she thought she was pregnant herself. Miko and Rei werent too shocked, there predictions are never wrong, exspecially when miko tells them." its ok ichigo we are here for you, yet we should not tell yuki."rei said. " your right rei." miko said nodding. " wait why cant we tell yuki?" ichigo said tilting her head slightly in confushion.

" well you see Yuki hasent been herself lately since she met you, almost as if she admires you alot and if she found out you were pregnant with the baby of the ex enemy of the earth then she might think of something diabolical, she`s smarter than she looks you know." miko said seriously. " what do you mean diabolical? what could she do?" ichigo said slightly terrified, which was evident in her voice.

" if anything she would either try to seperate you two with a small armie of kids her age or find a way for your baby to die without harming you." rei said seriously. " what? no she cant do that why would she?!" ichigo said starting to panick.

To where yuki is.

yuki just walked into the shop as she had just fineshed school nad as she was about to walk into the back room she stopped as she heard voices, one in particular stood out to her, ichigo`s voice. yuki had a bright smile from cheek to cheek on her face as she heard her new faverite persons voice. but her smile soon faded as she heard what they were talking about.

"Ichigo calm down, she might be a young yet she is our sister and we wont let her find out we promise, we wont let her hurt kish nor your child." miko said assureingly to ichigo who soon calmed down. yuki could not belive what she was hearing ichigo pregnant? and with that baka alien who she had come to despize him yet she never met him.

Yuki soon thought of a plan and thought about recruiting a few people she had met today, pudding and one of the aliens themselves, the one that always hangs out with pudding what was his name? oh yeah taruto. yuki grinned evilly as she dropped her bag and ran out the store and out of the mall down the street untill she met up with pudding. just as she was about to ask pudding, who she knew would say yes because she was an excelent manipulater. but she was thinking if it was a good idea or not and she decided that it was a good idea.

" hey pudding i have a proposition for you." yuki said with a evil grin on her beautiful and young face.

Nal: hehehe cliff hanger.

Yuki: yay im evil.

Rei: how could you yuki!

Nal: hey its not her fault i wrote it, yet she came up with the idea

Rei: so its bolt your guys fault.

Nal: yup but any way if the baby survives what should it be? ill set up a poll and let you guys decide. til next time my fluffy bunnies!


	7. The Plan

Nal: hey guys, since i wrote this book on my sisters computer over the weekend i mostlikely wont be able to upload as soon as i have been lately so if i happen to not post a chapter for days then im sorry for the future.

Rei: *yawn*

Nal: im sorry am i boring you?

Rei: no, no i have just been tired lately, so im not going to fight with you today, anyway where is yuki?

Nal: off planning something diabolical.

Rei: ha, anyway heres the disclaimer Nal does not own tokyo mew mew nor the characters except my name and yuki.

Nal: *o* you did the disclaimer! i never thought id see the day!

Rei: yeah ya ya.

Nal: ok then, on with the story.

Chapter 6 "The Plan"

"What do you need Yuki?" pudding said Gleeful

"You know Kisshu, the Alien, right?" yuki said still grinning wickedly

"Yeah i do, he loves ichigo-onii chan and hes nice!" pudding said still as gleeful as ever

" well i would like you to help me get rid of him."yuki said. yuki heard pudding gasp before she said " what? why do you want to get rid of kisshu chan?" pudding said shocked

" well heres the story, kisshu raped ichigo, got her pregnant and did some sort of alien hypnotism to her so she is conviced that she is in love with him." yuki said knowing that it was a lie. "what!? That Baka alien! he is hurting ichigo`s soul, we have to do something to help ichigo-Oni chan!" pudding cried

"pudding can taruto chan help us kill ichigos baby a seperate kisshu from ichigo? you know he is an alien so he might be able to give ichigo some sort of abortion without hurting her, and he might have some grudge on kish and might be glad to kill him or something." yuki said trying to sound as childish and innocently as she could. " of course he will help, he told me that lately he is hating kish, and since he loves me and wants me happy he will help, because pudding wont be happy untill ichigo-onii chan is happy!" pudding said dead serious.

"Good" yuki said. yuki`s very same wicked smile appeard on her face once again.

Nal: haha she is evil now!

Yuki: yay!

Rei: so your back traitor.

Yuki: yup, and rei dont be mean!

Nal: dont worry Yuki im still your friend because i love this story and you!

Yuki: yay for nal!

Nal: ok buh bye my dear fluffy bunnies!


End file.
